"The Clash Cup!"
Not to be confused with the event with the same name. '"The Clash Cup!" '''is the third episode in the second season, making it the thirteenth in the series. It aired on July 14, 2018. Summary Countries compete for The Clash Cup! Can Jaakko the Wizard cobble together a misfit team of other countries' rejects and beat his brother for the Championship? Probably! Plot The episode starts off with a TV Royale Reporter addressing the Clash Cup, and Jaakko and his brother watching it. After he switches the channel to another show, he falls asleep with crumbs on himself. Everyone trying out for Team Finland has to do speed drills and psychological testing, while Jaakko gets a couple hot dogs for him and a P.E.K.K.A. The king choses the main Valkyrie, Barbarian, and then chooses Jaakko's brother, Herman, over him. At night, a hog rider introduces him to Hans, a giant with small fists, Clara, a musketeer who doesn't have a shot at it, and Sam, a barbarian that's too nice. Just then, a news report states a team has got disqualified, so Jaakko forms The Rejects. So, The Rejects and Team Finland train, while some are drinking Clash-A-Cola, and some are training hard. The two wizard brothers emote each other as they collide. The Clash Cup starts with South Korea vs. Team Finland (WINNER: TEAM FINLAND), then Belgium vs. The Rejects (WINNER: THE REJECTS), then Team Finland vs. Republic of the Congo (WINNER: TEAM FINLAND), and finally the Philippines vs. The Rejects (WINNER: THE REJECTS). Then, the two brothers face off, but when The Rejects are almost defeated, Herman joins his brother's side instead of defeating him, but they both get defeated anyway. In the end of the episode, Herman does not get a Clash Cup trophy, but a hero trophy. Jaakko is jealous and goes out of the room to break stuff while Herman eats more chips. WHILE THE CREDITS ROLL: A wizard is trying to do magic for a P.E.K.K.A, but does not succeed in any of his tricks. His tricks consist of pulling a goblin out of a hat that then burns, and the goblin walking away, him spawning flowers that also burn, and finally pulling fire from the P.E.K.K.A's horn. He walks away when he does not succeed. Cast * Tom Kenny * Jason Hightower * Kari Wahlgren * Anna Akana * Mark Fite * Tress MacNeille * Tammy Infusino Trivia * This is the first episode to air in 2018. * Starting in this episode, episodes have animation in the credits. * Music in this episode's promo is heard in "Go Sparky Go!". * In some countries, there is a caption to this episode: "The cup is mine". *Most character designs during the Clash Cup are stylized to look like the team's country of origin's flag. Exceptions include The Rejects. *It was revealed that for a while, Jaakko has been wanting to join the Finnish Clash Cup team to continue his family legacy. Goofs / Errors *It is unknown how The Rejects managed to get a King and Princesses, since they were not part of the original members. **It is possible these are supplied by the tournament, rather than the team. *Some troops are not themed with their team's colours. For example, while most of Phillipines' troops are stylised with their flag's colour scheme, their right Princess uses her normal design. References * The Real Housewives Of Gobbotown is a reference to ''The Real Housewives of Atlanta. * "Wammy Award" is a reference to a Grammy Award. Continuity * It is revealed that the skeleton bullies also bothered Herman as a child, just like they do to Wilbur in "The Barbarians Red Balloon" and Jeffrey in "Miner Problem". * The skeleton friends made for Jeffrey in "Miner Problem" are seen in this episode fighting with The Rejects. Gallery Main Article: "The Clash Cup!"/Gallery Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2018